


Sweet Tooth

by Churbooseanon



Series: Escort AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Cooking, Escort Service, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus prepares a surprise for his boyfriend, only to find himself surprised in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [RVB60Min Challenge for 6/8-6/22](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127116) by RVB60Min Challenge. 



> Just when I thought I was free of Dolce, I pull myself back in. Side story written with the permission of co-writer, and gifted to her. So amazing. 
> 
> Written for RVB60Min Challenge Prompt for [6/8/2015-6/22/2015](http://rvb60min.tumblr.com/day/2015/06/08) and completed in 35 minutes.

What they had could, generously, be considered an arrangement. To the casual observer it would seem less than that, but Locus Castille could care less for the input of the casual observer. His life, his fortune, and his fame were all built upon his reputation beyond a casual glance. Based in the fact that people knew that his word was his oath, the careful wording of contracts, and the honor with which he carried through his life. 

And then, of course, there was Felix.

Locus chuckled under his breath as he thought of the other man, the one who still sought to change his life, without seeking to change him. As it ever did these days, even the briefest consideration of the small, lithe, and unfairly beautiful man had Locus’s eyes darting to the clock in the corner of the lavishly appointed kitchen of his penthouse apartment. It wasn’t that Locus counted down the minutes and seconds until his boyfriend’s return, just that there was always the fear, the concern, the needling little worry that as perfect as life had seemed to become for them, something would fall apart. The ruin the papers could do to his reputation if they found out that their previous ‘marriage’ was a hoax, or that his partner was a high end personal escort. The damage it would do to his reputation if anyone found out the long-con that the escort had assisted him with against one Lily Johnson, darling socialite and spoiled heiress whose father had doted on her into his death and mother had lacked the will or care or something else altogether to teach the girl that she could not have what she wanted just because she wanted it. And he could not forget just how bad it would be for Felix’s own business if it ever got out that he was dating the man considered one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet. 

But all of those are borrowed troubles, and Locus found himself having no patience for them tonight. No, instead his over eager gaze fell to the clock because he had been held up at the office, and there turned out not to be enough hours in the day before Felix’s return from his engagement for the evening. Kimball, the head of the high-end Dolce escort service known only to the rich and famous, had been forced to call Felix in on a job on his weekend off. Of course it was because of a major client who was also a politician seated on a panel meant to review a law that could make even hands-off escort services illegal, a client that had a fondness for Felix and who was as swayed by that man’s golden tongue and winning charm as Locus himself was. 

A complete necessary rescheduling in Locus’s opinion, but it meant that all of his plans for the day had been thrown out of whack. Locus remembered the call coming as he and Felix had been at the store, stocking up on supplies for the week. Such a mundane task, going out shopping for the little things that Locus could easily have done for him. Once he had prided himself on doing it mostly because of his love of cooking. Now he reveled in the small touches of domestic bliss that Felix allowed him. He loved fighting over sugary cereals and different types of cookies, and what they would eat for dinner. 

But the day, Locus thought, could be salvaged, and now he found himself racing against the clock. The final touches on their dinner had to be completed before Felix returned from his engagement, and from the text Locus had received, his partner was due at the apartment in just a few… 

“Ugh!” a loud voice declared from the door and Locus cursed as he quickly moved to plate the dessert cake that he had put aside to cool just minutes before. Not enough time. Dammit, he was going to have to tell David down at the front desk to delay Felix with chitchat next time. And maybe find a way to make his apartment door make more noise when Felix came in. 

“What a handsy fuck,” Felix called as Locus picked out the sounds of his partner moving through the apartment, likely shedding his fancy clothes from whatever party he was at.

Locus ignored the comment and moved to the fridge, fishing out the previously prepared bowls of cream and strawberries. Those returned with him to the island, situated next to the little plate with dessert. Carefully he scooped the fresh-cut strawberries, left to chill in a little of their own juices and sugar, from his bowl and arranged them in an artful little pile on top of his cake. Meanwhile he heard socked feet padding heavily through the living room and toward the kitchen. 

“Locus? Babe? You here?” Felix called, and at last Locus submitted to the need to respond. 

“In the kitchen, finishing dinner,” he responded, setting the strawberry spoon aside and taking out another. This one was dipped into the bowl of hand-whipped cream, beaten until it formed perfect soft peaks, and he carefully dolloped the divine sweetness over the berries. Another strawberry, this one small and whole with the leaves still on, found itself nestled down on top. 

“Okay, so I know that this man is, like, the most important fucking thing for the company right now, but I’ve always hated working… with… Locus?”

The burner under his double-boiler went off as Felix continued talking, and Locus just had time to get a few spoonfuls of chocolate and drizzle them over the top of his creation and around the edge of the plate before his lover started to trail off, his footsteps clearly marking him as now in the kitchen proper. Which, of course, meant that he was well placed to see the whole of Locus’s hours of work. The covered plates that held steaming portions of shrimp scampi with a fresh medley of steamed summer vegetables waited at their seats. A bottle of white wine chilled in a silver pail on a stand by Locus’s seat. And, of course, the crystal bowl filled with scented rose water on which a delicate orange candle shaped like a rose floated, providing scenic light. All the touches of the romantic dinner Locus had prepared for his lover. 

“Hey,” Locus answered at last, turning around to present the crowning glory of his dessert to his lover. “Hard day at work?”

“All of this for me?” Felix questioned instead, his voice as incredulous now as it was every time Locus went out of his way to prepare a romantic dinner for them. Locus would have thought Felix would be used to it by now, three months into their proper relationship and his promise to truly ‘woo’ Felix to his side. 

“No, I was considering inviting David up here. He’s been working so hard on security lately,” Locus answered, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. Not that he minded, what with the smile it drew to Felix’s lips. 

“Asshole,” Felix chuckled, shaking his head and moving to Locus’s side. They shared a quick kiss, a light peck on the lips that Locus yearned to turn into more. “If you keep being this sweet I’m not going to recognize you when I talk about how we met.”

“You were an ass,” Locus countered, leading them both to the table with a simple tilt of his head. He placed the sweet concoction between their seats, knowing the chocolate would cool just enough to make a nice, firm pattern on the cream while leaving puddles to dip in on the rim of the dish. It was going to be nice, feeding bite after bite to Felix, watching his eyelashes flutter in pleasure as he hummed his delight around every forkful. The very thought made him lick his lips. 

“So… how long would you say this has been sitting?” 

Locus looked up from straightening the bowl with candle and found Felix leaning a little against his seat. There was a kind of calculating look in his eyes that made Locus’s heart race just a little faster. 

“Five minutes, why?”

“So this,” Felix’s hand reached out to gesture over the whole of the spread, “should last a while with the covers on and all that? Not need reheated.”

“It could be reheated really easily,” Locus answered, and yeah, the pair of jeans he was wearing because Felix had bought them for him (they showed off his nice ass better than slacks according to Felix) seemed a little too tight. 

He watched with a mix of apprehension and excitement as Felix reached past him and took up the plate of their dessert. 

“Well, then I want my dessert first.”

Before Locus could protest he found a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulling him away from his carefully constructed meal. There was a light in Felix’s eyes that was more than simple hunger, and, well, who was Locus to deny that? 

“This is going to taste so good while I’m licking it off your chest.”

And with those words, Locus found himself rushing forward, dragging his laughing boyfriend with him. 

Who was he to deny Felix anything?


End file.
